


Today

by Lomedet



Category: Spider-Man (Movieverse)
Genre: Challenge: 22 PWPs About Spiderman, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomedet/pseuds/Lomedet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm on an elevator, in my full uniform, with some guy cruising me.<br/>No one ever cruises me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: let's see, Peter Parker and Spiderman belong to Marvel and a whole bunch of movie studios that aren't me; if you squint you might catch a glimpse of some things that belong to Cowlip and Showtime, but only if you already know they're there. This is a completely non-profit enterprise.
> 
>  
> 
> Written for Livia's 22 PWPs about Spiderman challenge. My pairing? Peter/guy in elevator (Hal Sparks)

Today I _fell._ I never fall.  
Today I am on an elevator, in my full uniform, with some guy cruising me.  
No one ever cruises me.

I make conversation as best I can, given that my entire body is covered in skintight red and blue. I'm glad he can't see me blush as I inadvertently draw both of our attention to my crotch, which is making it way too clear that Spiderman isn't the straightest of superheroes. I try to remember that there are very good reasons why Peter Parker can't be in a relationship, and even better ones why Spiderman can have no visible connections with the rest of humanity, but most of me is distracted by his...earring.

It catches the light of the elevator, shining through dark curls that I want to run my hands through _without_ the damn gloves, and as I'm imagining what his stubble would be like under my fingers I realize I missed his last sentence.

"Sorry, um, could you, uh, repeat that?" I cringe at my utter and complete lack of cool.

"Sure, man. I just wanted to know if that costume rode up anywhere else?"

Oh god. He's totally, seriously, completely coming on to me. Do I want him? My brain's objections are becoming less and less relevant as my body catalogues the aforementioned earring, dark hair, and stubble, along with a nicely muscled body and a surprisingly kind smile. I sag back against the elevator wall and say, "Oh, here and there. Sometimes it just gets a little...tight."  
Both of us look at where the damn uniform is getting tighter and tighter by the second, and he grins wolfishly and turns so he's standing directly in front of me.

"Well, we can't have that now, can we?"

Before I can even register what he's said, his mouth is on mine and his hand is on my dick. I reach up and peel the mask over my chin, reveling in the rush of sensation that comes as the kiss shifts from through-the-mask to lips-on-lips. He smells like basil and garlic, and I can taste a hint of red wine as his tongue finds its way in to meet mine. I twine my hands in the hair at the nape of his neck, and then bring one of them around to touch his stubble. I can feel it catch on the glove as I slowly move my hand down his cheek, and I want desperately to not be wearing _anything,_ to be able to feel him with all of me.

He pulls back from our kiss, squeezes my dick gently and I almost come then and there.

"So, how do you piss in this thing?"

I blink at him, confused by the apparent non sequitor, and then I get it.

"Oh, just, um, like this-"

I reach down and undo the hidden catch that lets Spiderman pee when he's on duty, and then his hand is on me, flesh on flesh, and I'd pass out except I don't want to miss what's coming next.

He moves his head to suck at my neck for a little while, and then moves down my body, biting and sucking at the fabric covering my nipples until I gasp, nuzzling his face into my stomach so enthusiastically that I'm not sure if he's more turned on by me or my costume. As he kneels and breathes oh-so-gently onto my cock, I'm very sure that I don't care.

He reaches out and licks the very tip, leans back to give me a cocky grin, and then swallows me whole. I gasp at the warm wetness surrounding me, and clench my hands in his hair as I try to make this last as long as possible. No one's ever done this for me before, and I don't know if anyone will ever again, so I want to _feel_ all of this as much as I possibly can.

His tongue on me, slick and soft. The hardness of the elevator against the back of my head. His hands on my hips, holding me through the uniform, his thumbs sliding back and forth in rhythm with his head. Crisp curls under my fingers, just _made_ for running my hands through. He moves his mouth up and down on me, with just the barest hint of teeth, and I'm gone. I tug on his hair, twice, to give him warning that I'm about to spill, and then I'm coming down his throat with a shout.

He holds me in his mouth until I've finished, suckles gently at my now-soft dick, lets go, and stands up. He leans in for a kiss, and I taste myself mingled with all his other flavors as I reach down to return the favor. He laughs at my astonishment when I find a soft, sticky mess where I was expecting throbbing, ready-to-go hardness. I can't hold back my question:

"You came, just from -that?"

He smiles at me sheepishly, "I have a thing for superheroes."

Before I can think of a coherent response, the elevator dings, and he steps away from me, straightening his clothes as he walks through the doors. He tosses a parting shot over his shoulder, "See you around, Spidey."


End file.
